Intelligent lighting systems provide more efficient and effective lighting in buildings and outdoor areas. Such systems include multiple lighting fixtures, controllers (e.g., microprocessors), and sensors that communicate and interoperate with one another. Intelligent lighting systems may include occupancy sensors to help reduce energy consumption and light pollution (e.g., by reducing the usage of lighting operating at night) and dimmer circuits to control the light intensity of light sources. Increasing the size of an area covered by an intelligent lighting system increases the number of fixtures and sensors required, and thus increases the number and complexity of the controllers and fixtures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate the elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding of embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.